Sage of Hogwarts
by bigman77
Summary: While fighting in the 4th Shinobi war, Naruto, is transported via Kamui, into the Bones Manor. How will his presence effect the story of Harry Potter, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy my new story just as much as my others. I decided to write it while watching the Harry Potter marathon on ABC Family, although I've had the idea for awhile now.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Bones Manor **

"Susan! Don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Yes auntie!"

"And remember to get a good sleep, tomorrow we are going to the ministry ball and I don't want you falling asleep on your feet like last year."

Blushing redder than her hair, Susan, replies in a complaining voice. "Auntie! I was so not doing that!"

"Well as I recall, your were dancing with that young boy, who was it again? Oh that's right, he was the French Minister's nephew, Alexandre, I believe was his name and he was ten was he not? A little old for you my dear, then again love has no age limit. As you were trying to waltz around room in a very cute way, he was forced to hold you up so you didn't fall to the floor passed out."

Smiling the whole time she was embarrassing her niece, Amelia, can only laugh as she hears angry footsteps coming down the stairs.

Puffing her cheeks and looking in her aunts eyes, Susan, screams. "Auntie you stop making fun of me right now!"

"Hahaha! Alright, Susan, I'll stops teasing you, just run along now and get ready for bed."

"But auntie I'm not...YAWN!...Tired yet."

"Not tired huh?" A blush was her only response.

"Alright, Susie, it's time for bed, now get going you little imp."

'Giggle' "OK auntie, YAWN! Gd-night."

Shaking her head as she watch her niece trudge her way up the stairs, Amelia, can only sigh and wish that her sister was alive to be the one teasing little, Susan. Unknown to the head of the DMLE, is how much this night will change her and her nieces lives forever.

* * *

**Elemental Nations**

**"Naruto!"**

Hearing, Hinata Hyuga, scream her crushes name, Kakashi, looks up to see their enemy, Madara Uchiha, blasting some strange dark chakra attack at his former student. With Naruto being incapacitated after using a **Rasen-bijuudama **in an attempt to finish the war.

As the unknown attack careens toward the young ninja, Kakashi, acting quickly, uses kamui to try and get rid of the mysterious jutsu before it reaches, Naruto, unfortunately his aim was off, trying to keep up with the speed of the attack, he missed and hit his former pupil instead. "**Shit!**"

* * *

**Naruto's Mind-scape  
**

"**Heh, looks like we're in a bind kit.**"

Hearing the unusually worried tone in his partners voice, Naruto, asks what the trouble is. "What's wrong, Kurama?"

"**That damned one eyed sensei of yours, went and used kamui to try and protect you."**

"What's so wrong with that!"

"**He missed the attack you fool! Instead of transporting the jutsu aimed at you, he hit you with it and sent you spinning through dimensions."**

"WHAT!"

"**Exactly.**"

"We can get back though, right?"

'**Sigh**' "**No, it's impossible to find the elemental nation's, there are millions of dimensions and to pinpoint your home would take centuries, besides I am spending much of my power on keeping you alive until we get dropped off somewhere.**"

"Keeping me alive?"

"**Yes, if I didn't do anything, you would be a puddle of mush in the cosmos, with your soul trapped in limbo and no way to the afterlife."**

"...What!"

"**Stop whining you little brat!"**

Stopping in mid scream, Naruto, comically points his finger at the giant fox in his head and says. "I am not a brat, you overgrown ball of fur!"

Smirking at his container, Kurama, replies. "**Not from where I'm standing.**"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

The fox simply points at the water bellow his feet. Understanding what his partner is saying, Naruto, looks to the floor, only to start screaming again at the top of his lungs. "**Ahhhhhh!** What did you do to me, I look like a kid again." Staring back at him in his reflection, is a younger version of himself, around the age of eight.

"**Hahahahahahaha!**" Hearing the laugh, Naruto, gets angry once more. "I asked what the hell you did to me you over sized plushie? Why the heck am I a chibi again."

"**Call me a plushie again, and I won't help you anymore."**

"Fine fine fine, just tell me what happened to me."

Becoming serious again, Kurama, gives his partner the bad news. "**I had to change your body on a molecular level, so that when you were in transit between worlds, we wouldn't implode into dust particles.**"

"?"

"**I turned you into a child so you didn't go splat all over the place.**"

"Ohhh! So wait, dose that mean I'm going to be a kid forever?"

"**No you idiot, it just means that when we reach this new world, you will have to go through puberty once more.**"

"Wait a minuet, why do you sound so sad?"

'**Sigh' **"**Kit, I'm part of the fabric of the elemental nations.**"

"Ya, what's that supposed to mean?"

"**It means,** I** won't be able to leave the Elemental nations unless I am part of the Jyuubi again."**

"Wait, so that means..."

"**Yes, that means, when you reach this new world, I will have been separated from your body and returned to the ninja world.**"

"But...we just became friends, I don't want you to leave me now."

"**Don't worry kit, you will be fine.**"

"I...I...I can't just take on a new world without help."

"**Don't worry about that, Naruto, you will be fine, I'm sure someone will be there to help you adjust to a new life.**"

"And what about my friends, they must be worried about me, how can I start over while, Madara, is still alive?"

"**Don't worry kit, I'm sure your attack severely weakened him, when I get back, I'll make sure he's stopped. As for your friends, well I will just have to tell them your are fine.**"

Feeling the pull on his chakra, Kurama, hurries to say goodbye to, Naruto.

"**Naruto, I can feel the pull taking me back to our world. Before I go, I must warn you of some changes you will notice."**

With sad eyes, Naruto, simply nods his head with tears rolling down his face at the revelation that things are really about to change.

"**You will act more like your age shows, because your mind will make changes to cope with the transformation back to a prepubescent child, in other words, you will lose much of the maturity that you have gained over the years. On the plus side however, you will not get dumber, if anything you will be considered an exceptionally smart child because of your experience as a ninja. Yes you will not forget your time in our world, you will no longer be able to use chakra to the extent of a ninja, but it will still be within you, for emergencies.**"

"So all that training over the years, becomes useless?"

"**No, you just won't be able to use chakra like you could before. Your taijutsu training will still be useful, although you will have to retrain your body for it."**

"Well I guess that's good news."

**"Indeed, now before I get sent away, I have one more bit of advice."**

"What is it buddy?"

"**Never change.**"

"Huh?"

"**You are the nicest human I have ever know and you will protect your precious people whatever it takes, never ever loose the light in your soul and always remember your nindo.**"

Smiling sadly as his new partner slowly disappears, Naruto, can only run so fast trying to hug him before he's gone for good.

"Please don't go!"

"**I have to, Kit."**

"I...I know. I'll miss you, you big ball of fur."

"**I'll miss you to you little brat."**

Embracing his new partner before he disappears, Naruto, feels him fade away, never to be seen by each other again, crying slightly from his sadness, Naruto, slowly enters his new world, by fading from his own mind-scape.

* * *

**Bones Manor**

**Susan's Room**

Laying in her bed, not quite sleeping or awake,young eight year old Susan Bones, is jolted upright, by something heavy falling on top of her.

"Wh...whas-it." Rubbing the tiredness away from her eyes, she looks at the object and can only scream at what she sees.

"Ahhhh! A boy?" Seeing the boy, who looked to be about her age, passed out despite her scream and his fall from the ceiling, Susan,can only call for help, hoping he would be okay.

"**Auntie!**"

* * *

**OK, so I want to know what you think of my idea so far, so please review, and yes Susan will be Naruto's future love interest, although not for quite a few years.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO. **

**AN: Warning, this story will have a few cliches in it, so if you don't like over used ideas, than please just bear through it.**

**I have created a poll on my profile for what type of wood Naruto's wand will be made of, so please go vote. I have links for all five of my choices on my profile and if you check them out, I believe you will understand why I narrowed the choices down to those five woods. **

**Is there is an artist reading my story, or if anyone can put me in contact with an artist who would be willing to draw what I want the wand to look like, I would be grateful, just PM me and I will give the description before it comes up in my story.**

**I apologize that this has taken so long to update, I just have so many ideas rolling through my head for all of my stories, it is making me go insane, I also apologize for this being a short chapter, but until Hogwarts starts the chapters will be short and sweet. **

**Now with that out of the way, please enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Eugh!" The first thing, Naruto, notices upon waking up, is the comfortable bed he is laying down in.

"W...where am I? What happened to me?"

Looking at his surroundings, he can see four yellow walls and an old school candle lit lantern sitting on the nightstand to his left. Hearing the door open, Naruto, jumps up, only to quickly grab at his ribs and howl in pain "Ouch!"

"Hey be careful, you were hurt bad!" Shouted Susan, rushing to his aid. "Come on, lay back down before you make it worse!"

Complying with the unfamiliar voice, Naruto, carefully gets back in bed.

"W...who are you, and where am I?"

Looking up at the boys face, Susan, blushes at how cute he looks. "I...I'm Susan, Susan Bones, and this is my home, Bones Manor."

"Your home?"

"Yes my home, um not to sound rude but, what's your name?"

"N..Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? What kind of a name is that?"

Flushing in anger, Naruto, replies in a loud mouth tone. "It's my family name, you got a problem with that?"

"N.." "and what kind of a name is Bones anyway huh, is your family a bunch of skeletons."

"N...No, w...why would you say something like t..that? You big meanie!"

Hearing her sniffle and cry, Naruto, starts frantically waving his arms back and forth apologizing and trying to get her to stop her tears. "Wait wait wait, please don't cry, I didn't mean to be so rude, I'm sor-owww!" Clutching at his ribs once more, from the pain of waving his arms around, Naruto, screamed for the second time that morning.

Hearing him cry in intense pain, Susan, quickly stops her tears and rushes to help him lay down again.

"Please stop moving around, you'll just hurt your self again."

"Okay, I'm sorry I called your family a bunch of skeletons, I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay, I was just sad because my parents died when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

Looking confused, Susan, asks. "How could you have known, I mean you didn't even know me before now."

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Naruto, simply laughs at the truth of her statement. "Hehehe, I guess you're right, um can I ask you a question?"

'Giggle' "You just did silly."

"That's not funny, I'm being serious here ya know."

"Okay okay, I'm sorry I laughed at you." Shaking his head up and down and crossing his arms, Naruto, replies. "Thank you."

"So, what were you going to ask again?"

"Oh ya! So how did I get here?"

"Um, I really don't know, what's the last thing you remember?"

Hanging his head with his bangs shadowing his eyes, Naruto, in a sad tone replies. "I...I don't remember." (Cliche number one, Amnesia)

Laying down on the bed next to him, Susan, wraps her arms around, Naruto, and comforts him.

"It'll be okay, Naruto. What can you remember?"

"M...my parents are dead too."

"So who took care of you?"

"I...I think I was living alone."

'Gasp' "How can you have lived alone, didn't any adults want to take care of you?"

"I...I don't think...argh!" grabbing his head in pain, Naruto could not finish his sentence.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but my head hurts when I try to remember."

Hugging him tight again, Susan, says. "I'll go get auntie, she will know what to do."

"That won't be necessary, Susan, although I'm surprised you have a new boyfriend already, so whens the wedding?"

'eeep!' "Auntie! He's not my boyfriend and when did you get here."

"If he is not your love interest then why my little niece, are you in bed with him?" Blushing redder than a tomato, Susan, jumps out of the bed and scowls at her aunt.

"Stop teasing me and answer my question."

"Haha, okay Susie, to answer your question, I've been here for quite some time. As for helping young, Naruto, here remember, we will just have to wait, for amnesia is a delicate problem to handle, however we can give him some headache relief potion."

"Potion, whats that?" Asks Naruto.

"It is a healing drink made from ingredients using a magical process called brewing."

"Magic? There's no such thing as magic."

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it's length, like I said at the top, I have so many ideas running through my head it has been difficult to concentrate.**

**Please remember to vote on my poll about the wood Naruto's wand will be made of because I don't know how many chapters I will write before he gets his wand.**

**Thank you for reading chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been told that the way I am writing Susan so far, makes her sound like a five year old, of course she is only an eight year old child after all, so I think I have my bases covered. This chapter is another slow one filled mostly with talking, things will pick up in the next few chapters so please bear with me as I build the friendships Naruto makes before Hogwarts.  
**

**If you haven't already, please go to my profile and vote on what wood Naruto's wand will be made of, Ebony is currently in the lead with Blackthorn a close second.**

**Now without further ado, enjoy chapter 3  
**

* * *

** Chapter 3**

"You don't know about magic?"

"Susan, don't be so rude." Accosted Amelia. "Of course he wouldn't remember magic, he has amnesia."

"Um, excuse me, but can you please tell me what your talking about, magic isn't real."

"Of course it's real, how else do you think you got here, I mean you fell on top of me while I was trying to sleep and you have been unconscious ever since."

"Susan is right young man, you fell out of some kind of portal in her ceiling."

"B...but how?"

"I have asked Professor Dumbledore that question as well and he assures me he dose not know, but is doing all he can to figure it out."

"Professor who?"

"Professor Dumbledore, he is one of the strongest and smartest wizards alive!" Exclaimed Susan.

"Susan, What have I told you about yelling?"

Looking down thoroughly chastised, Susan, apologizes.

"Sorry auntie."

"Yes well, you are right however, that Dumbledore is the most experienced wizard of our age, if anyone can solve our dilemma it will be him. Now before he arrives to inform us what he has found, I must ask you a few questions, Naruto."

"Okay."

"Right, now how old are you?"

"I...I'm nine Ms. Bones."

"Call me Amelia."

"Okay, Amelia."

"Good now, what do you remember about your life?"

"I don't remember much, only my name how old I am and that I lived alone."

"Do you remember your birthday."

Scratching his head in thought, Naruto, answers. "I think it is October 10th."

"So that must mean you were born in 78?"

"Um ya, sure that must be right."

"That means you are one year and one day short of four months older than Susie here, she was born February 9th 1980, in fact she just turned eight, two months ago. You look troubled, do you want to ask me something?"

Nodding, Naruto, replies. "I..I didn't ask before but, how long have I been here?"

'Sigh' "Naruto, you have been resting for five days."

"W...what!"

"Naruto, no yelling, use your inside voice please."

Looking down, thoroughly chastised, Naruto, apologizes for his rude behavior. "S...sorry."

"It's alright, your surprise is understandable with what you have been through."

"But that's not an excuse for screaming in your house when you have been so kind to me."

"Well, Naruto, you are still young, so I believe we can excuse it just this once."

"Really?"

"Yes, but know this, as long as you stay here, I will not accept anymore yelling during civil conversations and if I hear it from you, then you will receive the same discipline as my niece."

Wide eyed in surprise, Naruto, says. "Y...you want me to live here?"

Before Amelia can reply, Susan, rushes to his bed and hugs, Naruto, as tight as she can without injuring him worse than he already is.

"Of course we want you to live here knucklehead, I would never let auntie take you away, your my newest friend right? Besides you have no where else to go."

"F...friend, you want to be my friend?"

With serious eyes looking into his face, Susan, replies with a firm tone to prove how truthful she is being. "Yes."

Tears suddenly pouring from his eyes, Naruto, frantically tries to wipe them away using his right sleeve.

"W...wait, why are you crying?" Asked a suddenly confused Susan.

"I...I d..don't know." 'snif...snif...snif' Looking in her eyes and seeing her sincerity, Naruto, stops crying and smiles wider than a Cheshire cat.

"I don't remember ever having friends before, you would be my first. Thank you."

Smiling for her new friend, despite being angry at those people who would deny him friendship, Susan, says. "Well if I'm your first friend, that means I get to be your best friend from here on out."

"But what about the friends you already have?"

"If they don't like you, they will no longer have the pleasure of my company."

"I don't want to be the reason for you to loose friends."

"There's no need to worry, Naruto, my friend, Hannah, has been with me since we were in diapers, there is no way she will hate you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we think the same way and if I say your cool, she will want to find out why I believe it, from there she will learn how awesome you are and we can be like the Three Musketeers, best friends for life."

"But why would yo.."

"Naruto, please quit trying to stop her, when Susan gets an idea in her head, it's impossible to change her mind, especially when it comes to the friends she chooses."

"Ah, an admirable trait for one so young, you may make a fine Hufflepuff when you come to Hogwarts young miss Bones."

"Professor!"

"Albus?"

"Who's the old man?"

* * *

**There you go another short chapter, but now Dumbledore can tell Naruto,Susan, and Amelia what he has found about the mystery of where Naruto came from. **

**Remember to go to my profile and vote on Naruto's wand, as I said Ebony is in the lead with Blackthorn a close second.**


End file.
